


"I learned it from you, Bro! I learned it from watching you!"

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: DJ Bro, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stridercest - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, mentions of davejohn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave copies mostly everything Bro does. He doesn't know better because Bro is his only real role-model.





	1. Chapter 1

You’ve always looked up to your brother. When you were younger, you’d wear the same shades as him and try to copy the same poses he’d sometimes do, ironic or not.

 

You love your brother, you really do. And that’s why when you were 8 and you two had your first strife, you didn’t really understand. He didn’t give you any time to react to his blows. They hit too fast and too hard, never scarring, though. He said it was training, but even the small, innocent 8-year-old dave knew that it still was far too harsh to be training. How was he supposed to learn from that? You had told yourself it was training even though deep down you knew you were only lying to yourself. Bro would never talk to you or even help you after strifes, so you just learned to bandage yourself up.

 

When you were 10, he started attacking you much harder, his sword leaving several deep scars that are still visible to this day. You started getting the idea that he hated you, or just didn’t care. You just wanted to make him happy, so in strifes you stopped fighting back. You hoped that if you stopped trying, that maybe he’d be happy. But it didn’t seem to help.

 

When you turned 13, you started noticing that Bro started bringing pretty ladies over after he got back from his club. Pretty ladies that treated you like you were 2 when they stayed longer than necessary. Pretty ladies that you knew what they were doing in Bro’s bedroom. Even if the walls were rather dense, and you couldn’t hear, you knew all the same. He’d always bring home a different lady. Once he even brought home a dude. You’ve never really thought much about your brother’s sexuality, but he’s probably bisexual.

 

When you were fifteen, you met a short nerd called John Egbert and realized, wowza, I like dudes. You had never even put much thought into your OWN sexuality. You guessed you were bisexual as well. You started going out with John, and of course, eventually, you two did the deed.

 

Got dirty under the sheets.

 

F’d the A.

 

 

...

 

 

You fucked him.

 

You didn’t do it at your apartment, though. Bro would have found out, and even though you COULD tell him, he’d still probably beat the shit out of you for your preference, no matter how hypocritical it would be.

 

You and Egderp broke up before the year was even over. He was cute, but your dick wanted him more than your brain did, and even though you’d have access to that fine Egbert ass, that’s not a healthy relationship. Or at least, you don’t think it is. You’ve never really seen an example for a ‘healthy relationship’. Bro started to become more distant. He barely even strifed with you anymore, which was pretty odd. You guessed he’d rather be at his club than at the apartment with you. I mean, if he can’t even tell his little brother he loved him once, god forbid hanging out with him. Okay, maybe you have brother issues.

Alright yeah you have brother issues.


	2. Chapter 2

You’re 16 now and you’re currently picking up some chick with dark brown hair and seemingly radioactive green eyes to your place while Bro was out. You fucked her into the couch like the dozens of other girls you’ve slept with here. You’ve realized that you don’t really like girls, but straight girls are easier to find on the street or in a club then gay guys. You’ve been releasing frustration on these girls by banging them because you don’t know how else to deal with what you feel. You were never taught how. Never told that it was ok to cry. So you take out your feeling on these girls, leaving hickeys all over them and then throwing them out in the morning. You think this one said her name was Jade. It’s a nice name, but you’ll forget it like the thousands of other lovers’ you’ve had now. You’ve probably jizzed in most of the girls in texas by now.

 

You call Rose, your friend, in the morning after kicking Jade out of the apartment. She’s probably the only girl you haven’t banged in this state, and will never bang. One, she’s gay, two, she’s like your sister and personal therapist.

 

“Hey Rose.” You say into the cellular device, leaning against the wall to your room. “Ah, good morning, Dave. What graces me with your presence on this fine sunday morning?” It’s sunday? Huh.

 

“I think I’m kinda sorta revenge-fucking people.” Yep. There it is. You said it. “Oh.” She replies, and takes a dramatic pause. “Who are you trying to get revenge on?” She asks. “My Bro, i guess.”

 

“That sounds like f-”

 

“Brother issues, I know.”

 

“I was going to say father issues, but that fits more, so let’s go with that.”

 

“I kno- wait. Father issues?”

 

“Now what did your brother do to make you start having intercourse to spite him.”

 

She completely dodged your question. Alright. You tap your foot a bit. “This may sound childish, but I feel like he’s avoiding me or something. But I kind of also don’t want him to find out that my dick has been in mostly every teen girl in texas in case he’d beat me or some shit.” You answer. You probably won’t ever tell him. “That certainly doesn’t sound healthy, Dave. Are you sure you don’t want me to call cps?” The last part was low spoken and soft. She’s trying to help, but she’s not. Why did you even call her? you knew she couldn’t help in the way you’d like.

 

“No, Rose. Look, I’m gonna hang up. You helped a bit I guess. Love you.” You spoke into the phone and hang up, pushing yourself off of the door to your room and actually going inside of it. You grab a pack of cigarettes from your bedside table and put them into your pocket. That conversation really did not help. You need to ease your mind. Maybe you’ll sneak your way into a bar and just go to their house to fuck instead. It would be a lot less fighting.

 

You head out to the local bar. Man are you glad that you know which club Bro works at so you can avoid it, you’re not currently going to a club, but it’s good to know. That club’s probably closed anyway. Wonder what chick he got to let him go to her house. You light a cigarette from the pack as you walk. The time is more early evening now. 12:23 pm. The bar should be open by now. You arrive there and even though you already pass for 22 somehow, you show them identification anyway. It’s fake, but they can’t tell. Score.

 

You order some scotch and scan the room while the bartender makes your drink. There’s a table of girls in the far left corner, and one was already looking at you. The moment you looked at her directly, she quickly turned away. Bingo, there’s our prey. You turn around and down the shot of whiskey, then getting up and walking to the girls’ table. A few winked at the girl who you caught staring at you as you approach.

 

“Hey. Saw that you were staring at me a bit ago.” You talk directly to the girl that you had, indeed, caught staring. It seemed like your slight southern accent lured girls in faster than your looks. “What can I say. You’re just really hot.” She winked at you as she spoke. You swear you’ve heard that hundreds of times, but you play along as if you’ve never heard it before. “Ohoho. You’re pretty sexy yourself.” How do you even get girls? That wasn’t even a good fucking comeback. What is your life? “Mind if I sit down?” You ask. “We’ll leave you guys to it.” Said the other three girls as they left, winking at the both of you. You scoot into the booth seat next to her. You two flirt and you eventually kiss her. She takes you to her house and you p o u n d her. You relieved a lot of stress. Nice. She falls asleep as you pretend to so you can leave.

 

You get up and put on your scattered clothes and eventually head out the door. Your stomach drops when you realize that you have no idea where you are or how to get home. You’re going to have to text Bro to pick you up, aren’t you? You check the time on your phone. 5:09 pm. Damn. He should be up by now, right? Fuck. You’re not sure if him being up makes it better or worse. You walk to the nearest street sign. Stillwell street. You deeply breath in and look back at your phone, tapping on Bro’s contact to text him.

 

TG: hey. i dont know how to get home from here, could you pick me up? Stillwell street in front of some pink roofed house, cant miss it. if you cant pick me up, thats cool, ill just wander around until i find some sign pointing me home. anyway, thanks.  
TG: also sorry if i woke you up.

 

You sit and wait nervously. You kind of would rather walk, but you can’t delete the texts you just sent and it you backed out he’d probably get suspicious. Fuck. There’s a ding and you focus back on your phone.

 

TT: Alright, kid. Be there in a second.

 

You’re relieved when he doesn’t ask why you’re where you are now. You let out a breath you didn’t even realize you were holding as you lean against the street sign and wait. Eventually he pulls up and lets you in. For a moment you wonder if your breath still smells like smoke and alcohol as you climb into the passenger's seat.

 

“So, why are you even here in the first place?” He asks while he starts driving. There it is. Alright time to harcore lie. Here we go. “‘Was just walkin around and got distracted by my phone, I guess.” You talk in a straight voice and keep your eyes ahead of you. You can tell he doesn’t believe you, but man you can try. He doesn’t question it, though, and just keeps driving.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

You smell alcohal and smoke on your little brother’s breath and you hope to god it’s somehow not what you know it is.


End file.
